HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROXAS!
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Roxas mulai menyadari makna ulang tahun saat bersama teman-temannya. No pairing, just all about friendship. My first fic! Special for Acchan Lawliet. Read and Review, please...


_**Sumimasen, saia author baru di ffn (dan juga di fandom ini)**_

_**Salam kenal… m(_ _)m**_

_**Ini adalah salah satu dari fanfic pertama saia.**_

_**Para reader dan author lain, mohon bantuannya *nunduk***_

_**Fic ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk Acchan Lawliet yang baru-baru ini ultah!**_

_**(dikau suka Roxas kan?) **_

_**OTANJYOUBI OMEDETO!**_

_**\(^0^)/**_

_**Semoga suka dengan hadiahnya ^^**_

_**Here, please enjoy then R&R…**_

_**Oh ya, hampir lupa. Fic ini mengambil setting waktu KH 358/2 Days, dan KH II (sebelum Sora's chapter) sdi bagian omake. Semoga kalian ga bingung pas membacanya…**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Kingdom Hearts series by Shiro Amano & Square Enix.**_

_**I just own this fanfic… =,=)a**_

_**No pairing, just friendship only**_

_**

* * *

**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROXAS!**

"HIAAATT! HEAAAA!"

"ORA ORA ORA!"

Whuuush… Heartless terakhir yang dilawan oleh tiga orang berjubah hitam itu akhirnya kalah dan hancur menjadi debu. Salah satu dari mereka berambut merah jabrik, memutar-mutar senjatanya yang berselimutkan api, elemen favoritnya.

"Yo, Roxas! Tugas hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, eh?" sahutnya pada partner-nya hari ini.

Yang dipanggil menggenggam kedua senjatanya—Dual Keyblade Oblivion-Oath Keeper—erat-erat, lalu dalam sekejap keduanya menghilang sesuai kehendaknya. "Phew… ya, kau benar, Axel. Aku senang itu tadi yang terakhir," jawabnya. Xion, anak lain yang bersenjatakan keyblade mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, kupikir makan es krim sehabis kerja itu ide yang bagus," kata Axel. "Berminat untuk bergabung, Roxas? Xion?"

Xion langsung mengangkat tangannya seperti anak TK, tanda kalau ia mau ikut. Roxas mengangkat bahu. "Aku sih senang-senang saja," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi giliranmu yang traktir, ya!"

"Geez…" Axel hanya mengeluh sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal, tapi ia tak bisa protes. Kemarin dia sudah 2 kali berturut-turut ditraktir Roxas dan Xion, jadi seharusnya ini memang gilirannya. Lagipula toh tidak masalah baginya, karena menghabiskan waktu santai bersama teman adalah hal yang jelas menyenangkan baginya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tunggu sini, ya! Aku mau beli Sea-Salt Ice Cream dulu!" ujar Axel akhirnya. Xion mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sambil menunggu mereka berdua, Roxas duduk-duduk di bangku dekat lapangan. Tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, sekelompok anak-anak seusianya sedang berkumpul. Mereka adalah Hayner, Pence, dan Olette, anak-anak dari Twilight Town. Mereka bertiga tampaknya sedang bersenang-senang.

"Hayner, selamat ulang tahun!" Pence dan Olette memberi Hayner masing-masing bingkisan berwarna-warni yang diberi hiasan-hiasan lucu.

"Whoa! Pence, Olette, thanks ya!" Hayner menerima kedua bingkisan itu dengan senang hati. "Oh ya, kalian mau main ke rumahku? Ibuku membuat pizza dan pretzel yang enak, lho!"

"Yum, pretzel… pizza!" Pence mengelus-elus perutnya yang keroncongan. "Tentu! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Alaaah, kau mah makanan saja yang dipikirkan!" cibir Olette. "Hati-hati, Hayner! Bisa-bisa makanan di rumahmu habis semua sama dia!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama dan menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun', lalu mereka bertiga pergi bersama.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Axel dan Xion kembali dengan es krim di tangan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Roxas," kata Xion.

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa…" ujar Roxas sedikit gugup.

Xion sedikit keheranan melihat reaksi Roxas, namun tetap menyodorkan es krim yang dibeli Axel padanya. Axel yang sempat melihat apa yang barusan dilihat Roxas hanya tersenyum, lalu sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

* * *

"Hei, menurut kalian, 'ulang tahun' itu apa sih?"

Saix yang sedang duduk selonjoran di sofa perpustakaan markas Organization XIII diam memandangnya. Begitu juga dengan Zexion yang sedang membaca buku dan Demyx yang sedang mencari kunci lagunya D'Bagindas yang berjudul C.I.N.T.A. (?) selagi menunggu gilirannya main ular tangga dengan Luxord, sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, No. XIII?" Saix balik bertanya.

"Setahuku, itu adalah tradisi atau kebiasaan manusia untuk mengingat atau merayakan hari mereka lahir," jelas Zexion sambil membalik halaman buku yang sudah dibacanya.

"Ya! Di hari itu mereka saling memberi hadiah, mentraktir teman, pokoknya seru!" celetuk Demyx.

JREEEENG! _"Bertahan satu cinta~ Bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A.~~ Luka-luka-luka yang—"_

BLETAK! Yep, Demyx dapat double combo impact. Satu timpukan buku kamus setebal 5 senti dari Zexion di kepala, dan satu shuriken kartu Luxord tepat di jidat. Mantap, dah!

"BERISIK! Ini di perpus, jangan genjrang-genjreng sitar di sini!" omel Zexion, kesal kekhusyukannya membaca terganggu.

"Tahu, nih! Jalan kau!" sambung Luxord yang sedari tadi mengocok-ngocok dadu ular tangga di tangannya. Yang bersangkutan cuma nyengir kuda.

"Tradisi konyol seperti ulang tahun hanyalah buang-buang uang dan waktu," kata Saix—back to the topic. "Kita, para Nobodies, tidak memerlukan itu semua."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Roxas bingung.

"Karena kita adalah Nobodies," jawab Saix. "Kita ini 'bukanlah siapa-siapa'. Kita bahkan tidak punya hati untuk 'merasakan'. Kita tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Tugas kita hanyalah mencari HATI. Jika tidak, suatu saat kita akan dilenyapkan. Ingat itu."

Roxas terdiam.

* * *

"Hei! Xion!" sapa Axel saat mereka bertemu di koridor.

"Ah! Selamat siang, Axel," balas Xion sambil membungkukkan badan. "Apa kau sedang membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Well, ini tentang Roxas…" ujar Axel. "Aku merasa belakangan ini ia sedikit murung. Kupikir sebagai 'teman' aku punya rencana untuk membuatnya ceria kembali, dan kuharap kau juga mau membantuku."

"Yah, kupikir akhir-akhir ini Roxas memang sedikit aneh. Ia sering sekali diam, seperti sedang kepikiran sesuatu…"

"Dan aku tahu apa itu," Axel tersenyum. "Ayo kemarilah, ikut aku! Aku punya rencana…"

* * *

_"Kita adalah Nobodies… Kita tidak memiliki hati…"_

Kata-kata Saix masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Roxas.

Kenyataan yang sudah ia tahu sejak awal, namun tetap saja rasanya sesak…

_Aku adalah Nobody, terlahir dari cahaya dan kegelapan, yang keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan…_

Dari puncak menara jam, ia bisa melihat seluruh Twilight Town dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas mansion tua di dekat hutan, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu Xemnas dan diajak bergabung dengan Organization XIII.

_Tak dapat merasakan apapun… Semua terlihat putih hampa…_

Sebagai Nobody, seharusnya hanya kehampaan yang bisa ia rasakan. Namun apa perasaan yang ganjil ini…?

Lalu aku bertemu Axel dan Xion, dan kami menjadi teman…

Tapi mengapa saat membayangkan ia akan lenyap dan menjadi sendirian, ia merasa… 'sedih'…?

"WOI!"

Roxas terkejut, hingga hampir saja terjatuh dari menara. Untung saja Axel dan Xion memegangi tangannya.

"Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana, lho! Ternyata kau malah bengong di sini," kata Xion. "Jangan kebanyakan bengong, nanti mukamu dicorat-coret para Nobodies lagi saat kau tidur."

"Ah, i-iya. Maaf," ujar Roxas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian mencariku?"

Xion dan Axel bertukar pandang, seulas senyum tersungging di wajah mereka. "Kami punya sesuatu untukmu, Roxas."

Mereka menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kecil berbalut kertas kado hitam putih dengan hiasan pita dengan warna yang sama. Agak ragu-ragu Roxas menerimanya dan membukanya…

Ternyata isinya sebuah wristband hitam putih dan cincin mainan dengan warna senada.

"Bagus sekali…" hanya itu yang digumamkan Roxas saat menerimanya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka!" ujar Xion lega. "Kami sempat berkeliling Twilight Town untuk mencarikan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu, lalu akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memilih itu."

"Itu limited-edition item, lho!" sambung Axel. "Hanya tinggal satu di seluruh Twilight Town, makanya harganya juga lumayan. Kami sampai harus patungan untuk membelinya."

"…Terima kasih…" ucap Roxas lirih sambil mencoba memakainya. Terasa sangat cocok dan nyaman sekali di tangannya. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Axel bilang belakangan ini kau terlihat murung, jadi kami ingin memberimu kejutan," jawab Xion.

"Aku dapat ide ini saat teringat aku sempat melihat anak-anak Twilight Town yang merayakan ulang tahun, jadi…

Mulai hari ini, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Roxas!"

Axel mengacak rambut Roxas akrab dan Xion menjabat tangannya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Roxas. Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir di dalam dadanya.

"Kita akan mengingat hari ini untuk selamanya!" kata Axel sambil tertawa. "Sudah kau ingat, Roxas?"

"Kupikir Nobodies tidak merayakan ulang tahun, eh?" tanya Roxas.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Axel balik.

Roxas terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa itu tidak penting," katanya. "Ayo, hari ini akan kutraktir kalian es krim sepuasnya!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama di bawah naungan langit senja Twilight Town yang kemerahan.

…Dan Roxas akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

Baginya, ulang tahun bukanlah sekedar hadiah atau pesta

bukan pula sekedar mentraktir teman-teman

Tapi ulang tahun adalah hari bersejarah dimana kau menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga bersama orang-orang yang kita sayang

Tak peduli apa kau manusia atau Nobodies, perasaan itu tetaplah sama.

Menghitung dan merekam saat-saat indah itu setiap tahunnya

Sampai waktunya tiba…

* * *

**Omake**

Makan es krim di cuaca yang panas ini memang sungguh nikmat. Apalagi jika kau menikmatinya bersama teman-temanmu, di suatu sore yang cerah di puncak menara jam, sambil menikmati angin sore dan pemandangan atas kota Twilight Town.

Itulah yang dirasakan Roxas saat ini.

"Sore yang indah," ujar Hayner, diiyakan oleh Pence, Olette, dan Roxas.

"Aku selalu suka warna kemerahan yang dipancarkan langit di saat seperti ini," kata Roxas. "Rasanya seperti ada perasaan rindu…"

"Kalau kau suka warna merah, kenapa kau selalu mengenakan warna hitam-putih?" tanya Hayner heran.

Roxas menatap sejenak wristband dan cincin mainan yang dikenakannya. Barang-barang itu selalu menghiasi tangannya. Ia tidak ingat siapa dan kapan ia memilikinya, namun entah kenapa ia selalu ingin menjaganya dengan baik.

"Kurasa, karena hitam dan putih itu melambangkan sahabatku…"

**~F.I.N~**

_**Fiuuhh… hea, akhirnya kelar juga…**_

_***ngelap keringet***_

_**Gimana?**_

_**Anehkah?**_

_**Gajhe-kah?**_

_**Abalkah?**_

_**Ada misstypo-kah?**_

_**OOC-kah?**_

_**(mudah-mudahan—terutama yang dua terakhir—ga ada)**_

_**Saia mengetik fic ini begitu dapat ide secara spontan, dan ditulis saat itu juga dengan spontan pula (saia nyelesein fic ini kurang dari 4 jam lho! *applause* *slapped*)**_

_**Gimana, Acchan? I hope you enjoy and like my present~**_

_**Buat para reader yang lain juga, segala review, comment, saran, kritik, bahkan FLAME—asal membangun—akan saia terima dengan senang hati n_n**_

_**Just click the green button below**_


End file.
